Dancing with the Stars (Season 13)
Dancing with the Stars 13 is the thirteenth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 24 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan & AussieRaf will be the host for this season. Contestants The 12 contestants who competed were: Couples 700px|center Scoring chart :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates a couple that was eliminated in a dance-off. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Average This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance : Danced, but not scored Weekly scores and songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: Men (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Trouble For Me”) 'Week 2: Women (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: James Morrison (“Demons”) 'Week 3: Men (Round Two)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“I’m Slave 4 U”) 'Week 4: Women (Round Two)' *Musical guest: Kylie Minogue (“I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter”) 'Week 5' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Burning Up”) 'Week 6' *Musical guest: Seal (“Every Time I'm With You”) 'Week 7: Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“I Wanna Go”) 'Week 8' *Musical guest: Years & Years (“King”) 'Week 9' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Womanizer”) 'Week 10: Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Brandon Flowers (“Still Want You”) 'Week 11' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Toxic”) 'Week 12: Quarter-Finals' *Musical guest: Anastacia (“I'm Outta Love”) 'Week 13: Semi-Finals - Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Britney Spears feat. Nicki Minaj (“Till The World Ends”) 'Week 14: Season Finale, Part 1 - Top 4' *Musical guest: Take That (“Hey Boy”) 'Week 14: Season Finale, Part 2 - Top 3' *Musical guest: Adam Lambert (“Another Lonely Night”) Judges scores & viewers votes In each episodes, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Call-out order The table below lists the order in which the contestants' fates were revealed by Ciriefan : This couple came in first place with the judges. : This couple came in last place with the judges. : This couple came in first place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple came in last place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple was eliminated. : This couple won the competition. : This couple came in second in the competition. : This couple came in third in the competition.